onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Moe Stubbs and Noelle Ortiz
as Moe Stubbs]] as Noelle Ortiz]] John Rue and January LaVoy (October 22, 2007-January 17, 2008; May 7, 2008-May 12, 2008; July 16, 2008-August 28, 2008; December 1, 2008-present) Maurice “Moe” Stubbs is the owner and chef of the Bon Jour Café in Paris, Texas — and Noelle Ortiz is one of his waitresses — in October 2007 when wealthy Viki Davidson is revealed to be secretly working at the diner to escape the complications of her life in Llanview, Pennsylvania. Bossy, impatient and rude, Moe is frustrated by his clientele's lack of appreciation for his gourmet cooking skills; his gruff exterior hides a warm and caring heart. Close friends with Viki, Noelle shares tales of woe from life with her ex-husband. Moe and Noelle are soon in competition over the "Dallas Pie Bake-Off," in which both hope to win the blue ribbon for "Best Pie." After a judges' tasting debacle at the Bon Jour which turns into a food fight, both Moe and Noelle are inadvertently disqualified, and Noelle is crushed. Struck by Noelle's sadness, Moe selflessly goes to the selection committee and has Noelle re-entered in the contest, but does not submit himself. Noelle wins the blue ribbon, and the two longtime platonic friends begin to grow closer, a fact which does not go unnoticed by Viki. When fugitive Marcie McBain (who had been posing as new waitress "Sally Ann") is arrested along with Noelle's fellow waitress Gigi Morasco following a police stand-off, Noelle takes care of Gigi's young son Shane. After the crisis makes national news, Viki's daughters Natalie and Jessica arrive at the Bon Jour Café; Moe happily serves them his duck entree which, unlike the regular lunch crowd, the girls fully appreciate. Not long afterwards, Moe, Noelle, Shane, and a newly-released Gigi share an emotional goodbye with Viki as she and her family return to Llanview. Moe and Noelle are seen again in May 2008, when Natalie and her secret lover, con man Jared Banks, visit Paris and the Bon Jour to get away from the prying eyes of the Buchanan family. They are unaware that the notorious David Vickers, the true Buchanan heir, has taken a job at the Bon Jour as a busboy alongside a reluctant Moe and Noelle. After discovering that Jared and Natalie are lying to the Buchanans about Jared's lineage (but unaware that he is the true heir), David quits the Bon Jour to follow them back to Llanview, but before leaving, urges Moe and Noelle to admit their mutual feelings for each other. Moe and Noelle reappear again in July 2008 when Bo Buchanan and Rex Balsom visit the Bon Jour separately. By this time, Moe and Noelle have revealed their feelings for each other and are shown to be in a committed romantic relationship. When Bo and Rex travel through time back to 1968, they discover Moe and Noelle's counterparts in the past: Moe is "Jeremiah Stubbs," (Moe's father), the hippie proprietor of what was then known as the "Good Day Café," and Noelle is "Rosa," a strong-willed Mexican maid working for the Buchanan family alongside Maria Vasquez. Rosa is Maria's only confidante about her out-of-wedlock pregnancy by Clint Buchanan; her unborn child will grow up to be Cord Roberts. Much like Moe and Noelle, Jeremiah and Rosa are shown to have feelings for one another. Unlike Moe, Jeremiah is a mellow, peace-loving fellow who is shown to oppose the Vietnam War and deal in certain "medicinal substances," which he includes as ingredients in some of his baked goods. While sharing some "brownies" with a young Renee Divine, he encourages her to reconsider her frayed relationship with Asa Buchanan, the love of her life. Back in 2008, Gigi returns to Paris during her search for a missing Rex, Noelle has the chance to catch up with her former co-worker. After getting what information she could about Rex from Moe, Gigi heads to the Buchanan Ranch. After the customers leave, Moe proposes to Noelle, who accepts. In late 2008, an engaged Moe and Noelle visit Viki at the "Buenos Dias Café," Carlotta Vega's burned-down diner rebuilt as a recreation of the Bon Jour Café. Dorian Lord, having previously tasted Moe's quality cooking in Texas, invites him to be her personal chef, and he accepts. Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Couples